


The witch on Dismal Downs

by MonkeyLi



Category: Dimeshipping - Fandom, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), duckverse
Genre: Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi
Summary: Scrooge visits his old home in Scotland. The Old Castle at Dismal Downs.Of course Magica is not far, but witches were never welcomed in Scotland.Based on Carl Barks and Don Rosas Comics about Dismal Downs.





	1. Chapter 1

The call from his sister Matilda came just as it had been requested.

Scrooge longed for his Scottish homeland for some time and had been looking for a reason to visit the old castle in "Dismal Downs" without seeming soft.

Some contracts had to be re-signed and he took the opportunity to go on the journey inconspicuously. Of course, only because the post office could not be trusted with such important documents!

For once, he would travel alone. Donald actually had a job and the kids had to go to school. But that was okay, from time to time he missed going off on his own. Besides, there was no dangerous adventure ahead of him.

"So the old miser goes home on a journey through time. Castel McDuck, an ancient castle whose only protection are orderly walls. No anti-witch defense system. Oh, Scroogey, you're making me a gift."

Magica giggled contentedly, because of this news. Ratface rolled his eyes. He could not understand that his mistress was never bored to watch the old miser through her crystal ball.

Her witch broom was, of course, faster than any plane. So she had enough time to prepare everything to finally, a few days later, arrive in Scotland at the same time as Scrooge.

She flew high above the castle as she saw the man arrive in his jeep. As announced, all alone.  
To her surprise, Scrooge parked the car in front of the gate and walked a little way down to the moor.  
Curiously she followed him, perhaps there would be an opportunity to get to the dime straightaway.

She hovered so high above him that he wouldn't notice her from the corner of his eye. But even if she had stood right next to him, he probably wouldn't have noticed her. He held his head down and finally came to stand in front of two graves.  
The ones of his parents.

Scrooge spoke to the graves for a while. He greeted them, apologized for not being home so long and that he was happy to breathe Scottish air again. Although his voice didn't sound sad, a little tear ran down his cheek as he turned around to return to the castle.

Magica had become very quiet, she felt a lump in her throat and didn't know where it came from. Death was nothing special, her own parents were no longer among the living either. Still...seeing Scrooge like this, who mostly seemed cool and unapproachable, touched her.

She had completely forgotten the dime for the moment. Lost in thought, she looked after the man as he got back into the jeep and drove the car into the inner courtyard of the castle. The big gate closed again. But for Magica the wall wasn't an obstacle, so she could afford to ponder a little.  
Should Scrooge McDuck really have feelings?

She had never thought that this man could be hurt. He was so strong, so courageous, so clever and cunning...  
"So handsome..." She sighed softly and her heart tightened for a moment.

Unfortunately it had become clear to her some time ago that she too had feelings. Of those kind whom had to stay unspeakably. Deeply buried in her heart.  
She was a witch, she was strong-willed and independent, it had to stay that way!

She shook her head to get clear again and followed Scrooge inside the castle through a window.

Magica spent the whole day squeezing into dark places and lensing around corners. To her chagrin, Scrooge spent most of the day with his sister. Here, too, she was surprised by the warm relationship. Even though Matilda hadn't fallen on her mouth and knew how to give her brother a good hard time. 

Magica liked the woman spontaneously.

Even when Scrooge was on the road with Donald and the children, this natural, loving smile was seldom shown. Here in his homeland, far away from employees, he seemed to feel safe.  
For hours she could listen to their conversations and look at his face without getting bored.

If only he would look at her like this once...

Sometimes she remembered she was here to steal the dime. But she kept telling herself that she didn't want to drag his sister into the fight. She knew the real reason was that she couldn't get it over her heart, to disturb this innocent peacefulness.  
Just for one more moment, she thought each time..

She wondered why she was getting tired. She hadn't noticed how much time had passed.  
Finally Scrooge and his sister also wished each other a good night and retired to their rooms.

What should she do now? She called herself an idiot that she had been dallying all day and was now too exhausted to take on Scrooge. The best thing for her was to find a quiet place to sleep. Tomorrow was another day.

Of course she followed Scrooge to his room to see where it lays. One could never know.

"Good night! He called one last time before he closed his bedroom door.  
"Good night Scroogey..." Whispered Magica although she knew he couldn't hear it, nor was the greeting addressed to her.  
Her heart was tightened with longing.

Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to follow him to his homeland. She usually managed so well to keep these annoying feelings at bay, but here...

But it didn't help. Now she was here and she would certainly not return to Naples in the middle of the night. Sighing, she made her way through the castle to find a place to rest.  
She was walking through a corridor where the portraits of Scrooge's ancestors were hanging when she felt something.  
Like a cold breeze, but it also seemed to touch her soul. 

She shivered.

Astonished, she noticed that her breath was condensing in the air. It hadn't been that cold before.

Suddenly a voice rang out behind her, which she immediately identified as Scrooges: "What do you want in this castle, witch?"

Rolling her eyes, she turned to Scrooge...and looked directly into the pale appearance of a…ghost?  
No, not just one. Suddenly the ancestors portrayed came out of all the paintings.

Even for a witch this was a surprising development. She stood there with her mouth open and could not make a sound. Again and again the spirits attacked her: "What do you want here witch? "Witches bring evil upon our family." "Nobody disturbs the peace of the McDucks' estate!"  
The shapes came closer and closer, slowly she realized that they were serious.  
"Witches must burn!" Sounded it from the rows.

Great, the fellow was probably from the 15th century.

What was she supposed to do? There were no spells against ghosts, at least none she knew. Neither had she salt or iron with her.  
Why in Circe's name was the whole damn castle full of ghosts? Did Scrooge know about that?

But just now she couldn't worry about it. She turned around and began to run. Just away from these beings. It was so typical for McDucks that they drove you mad even after death. Should Scrooge ever die before her, he would surely haunt her, too.

At the same moment, she hated that thought. Scrooge was not allowed to die before her, what was her life worth without him? She would either prevent his death or die with him.

All these confusing thoughts shot through her head as she ran wildly through the castle. She tried to keep her calm and not to scream. If she made it out, the spirits would leave her alone.  
Finally she reached the front door. But whatever she tried. All the shaking and spells didn't help. The gate remained locked.

She rushed to the next closest window, the spirits always on her heels. Cold sweat broke out on her forehead.  
But the windows brought no salvation. They were not closed, but an invisible spell kept her from going through.

She ran and ran. Her heart was beating up to her neck. Again and again she could feel the icy hand of one of the ghosts who tried to grab her.  
By now tears of panic were running down her cheeks and she could barely breathe.

For a moment she leaned against a damp cold wall to take a breath. But there was no time. With angry looks and calls the spirits moved closer again.  
"Scrooge..." she sobbed in her despair.

Wait...SCROOGE!

It was her last resort. As fast as her feet carried her, she ran towards his bedroom. Good that she had watched him before.  
Forgetting all restraint, she opened the door to his room with a loud shout. Her voice broke and faltered because of her tears.

"SCROOGE!"

The man had always had a light sleep. Immediately he was wide awake and jumped out of bed, ready to fight.  
"Magica what...?" He started when he spotted the witch but couldn't finish his sentence. Sobbing she threw herself into his arms. "Help me, please help me Scrooge.  
In astonishment he put his arms in reflex around the seemingly desperate woman.

This trick was new.

Since she made no effort to attack him in any way, his heartbeat calmed down somewhat.  
Magica clasped herself tightly to his chest.

She cried and cried and just didn't want to calm down. But Scrooge could see absolutely no reason for her condition.  
Carefully he began to caress her back and hair. She just moved closer to him.

"Magica what are you doing here? No wait, forget it, that's obvious. But...what's going on?" He spoke softly to her.  
His heart now began to beat faster again, albeit for another reason. 

He cursed his feelings.

Magica looked at him as if he wasn't quite right in his head. "What's going on? I am chased by the spirits of your ancestors and you ask what is going on?" Since she was still weeping, her voice didn't sound as threatening as she would like it to. Fearfully she pointed to the door. "Look, you idiot. Your whole clan is gathering in front of the door."  
Against all insults she managed to push herself a little closer into his arms. "They only seem to respect the privacy of your bedroom..."

Now it was up to Scrooge to look at her as if she had grown a second head. "The spirits of my ancestors?" He looked at the door, yet nothing but the dark opening could be seen.

"Magica, if that's part of your plan, it's not exactly developed. I am used to much better from you..." He just wondered that she hadn't tried to steal his dime yet. As usual, it hung around his neck. So exactly within her reach. What had gotten into the witch? He could even feel that she was trembling all over her body.

"Magica..." He started again, but then she looked up at him. Her gaze was filled with such honest fear. Her face in tears and her eyes reddened. She was also tousled and sweaty as she had obviously run through the whole castle on her escape. No, she didn't pretend. She was scared to death.  
Instinctively, he held her tighter in his arms.

Her soft voice dragged him from his thoughts. "You...you can neither see nor hear them..." It was not a question but rather a statement. She herself hardly dared to turn her eyes to the door, what if the spirits laid aside their decency and yet entered the room of the last descendant? Could Scrooge protect her?  
Would he protect her at all?

"Of course..." she mumbled to herself. "The spirits materialize on another level, I'm a witch, so I can see them. But for you, without magic, they're invisible."  
Even though the ancestors respectfully shunned the bedroom of a McDucks, their calls were still roaring to her ears. Cryings full of hatred against witches.  
She couldn't stand it, turned her back to the door and buried her head on Scrooge's chest. Glad he hadn't pushed her away yet. His strong arms lay protective around her. His hands still gently caressing her back and hair. He didn't seem to notice.

She sighed softly. If he knew what feelings he was arousing in her, he would never tolerate her in his arms, no, not even in his room.  
Fortunately, Scrooge was a man of honor, presumably he would not have left anyone to his fate. He didn't care about herself in particular, but right now she took everything she could get.

Suddenly she felt his warm hand on her cheek, which made her look up to him. Tenderly he stroked a few tears from her face with his thumb.  
Her heart was beating so loud, so fast, but the spirits were no longer the reason. If only she could stay in his arms like that forever.  
"Say, even if I cannot see or hear them. Can they understand me?  
His touch distracted her so much that she needed a moment to answer.  
"I think so, especially because you belong to their family. They are only here to protect you and the castle...from me..."

Scrooge straightened up to his full size and cleared his throat.

"Very well." He took a deep breath, he felt a little silly. But one look in Magica's eyes confirmed that she didn't lie to him. That she was really in danger. With a firm voice he began to speak:  
"My name is Scrooge McDuck, I am the last descendant of our clan. I'm aware that this woman is a witch and didn't enter our castle with a noble intention."  
He looked tenderly into her frightened face.

"But there is no need for your intervention. Of course I am grateful that you still protect the clan of McDucks and this castle to this day".  
He smiled towards the door and prayed to find the right words.

As if for confirmation, he drew Magica a little closer to himself. He held her protectively in his arms.  
"But even though she is a witch, she is MY witch, so to speak. This feud between us is very beneficial to my mind and my vigilance. Never again would I want to miss her in my life. That is why I ask you to leave her to me. Because I am sorry, even if I would have to stand against you for this, I will never let you do anything to her."

He held his breath. Magica could hardly believe it. Fascinated she looked into his handsome face displaying determination. That he did that for her...  
She flinched in shock and couldn't stop crying out when three of the ghosts suddenly moved into the room. Had Scrooge's speech only made them angrier?  
Fearfully, she clung to him. 

Scrooge, who was about to turn to her to calm her down, suddenly took in the air sharply. Fascinated, he stared at the three ghosts. Yes, he could see them, only these three who were now standing opposite him in the room but...

One of them began to speak. "Hello my lad, how nice to see you are well." The ghost put his arm around the woman next to him, who smiled warmly at Scrooge. "My dear boy." She said tenderly now.

„Mom?... Dad?...“

"How is that possible?" Scrooge couldn't prevent a few tears from running down his face.  
Completely amazed, Magica released herself a bit from the embrace. She stared back and forth between him and his parents.

They took the word again. "My dear Scrooge, we are only here because we have heard your wonderful speech. We weren't involved in the mob that was chasing this lady. Even though we are not necessarily taken with the fact that she seems to be a witch. But if you decided to protect her, then so be it. You've always had your own head." His father smiled. "Won't you introduce us?"

Still confused, Scrooge shook his head briefly. But when you were called McDuck you were used to a lot of things in life. So it was no more surprising when the ghosts of your parents want to be introduced to a witch.

"Of course... Magica, this is my mother, Downy O'Drake and my father, Fergus McDuck. Mom, Dad, this is Magica de Spell. A powerful witch from Italy and I swear, if you can rely on one thing, it's her word! She may be evil and treacherous at times, but she is honourable!"

Magica, who didn't know what to do with herself, bowed slightly to the two elders.

Now the third ghost also stepped forward. "I don't know if you can remember me, lad. I am Sir Quackly McDuck. We met once when you were very young. But you probably thought our encounter was a dream."  
Scrooge's eyes widened when he recognized the other. "Back with the Whiskervilles...Bless me bagpipes, you mean that I was dead for a while, that wasn't a dream?"  
The events that evening were overflowing.

"Dead? Magica asked horrified and anxious, hadn't she pondered exactly about that today?  
"Yes I...that needs a longer explanation...later, if you are really interested."  
"Of course it interests me! Magica incensed somewhat too fast and also somewhat too loudly. Scrooge smiled at her amused and she blushed.

As so often, the two had completely forgotten that they were not alone.

"Glad to see you're not trembling with fear anymore. Even if I can assure you that my father is frightening when he gets angry." Laughed Scrooge, he had arranged himself with this strange situation.

Oh I know that...Magica thought to herself about her time travel. But kept the true story, of how Scrooge got his dime, to herself. At least for now.  
Sir Quackly turned to the rest of the clan who was still gathered in front of the room. "You have heard the last descendant. Nobody touches this woman, she is not a direct danger. Return to the afterlife, we'll follow you in a moment."

With clear displeasure, which of course only Magica and the three spirits could hear. The rest of the McDuck clan withdrew. She breathed a sigh of relief. Lost in thought she seized Scrooge's arm and leaned her head to his side.  
Astonished, he looked at her for a second, but made no effort to shake her off. He had risked a lot for her, so he was allowed to take the liberty of enjoying the situation for a moment.

Neither of them noticed the knowing glances of the three spirits.

Fergus spoke. "Well then, my son. Unfortunately we can no longer stay in this world." He bowed to Magica, but then took a moment to pause.  
"Say, is it possible that we know each other Mylady?"

She got a huge shock. Desperately she looked with her eyes at Scrooge and again at Fergus, shook her head and tried to make the man understand that he please didn't go any further.  
Fergus understood, and since Magica's reddened cheeks and face forbade that it was more of a personal matter than an injustice to his son, he decided to trust the witch. After all, it was the woman his son had chosen.  
"No, of course not. Forgive my crude question."

Downy and he hugged Scrooge as much as it was possible for them and turned away. Sir Quackly, after one last benevolent look, had already returned to the afterlife.  
"I'm a little worried that our son has chosen a witch as his wife Darling, even if she seems nice at first glance. And how beautiful she is..." Whispered Downy worried to her husband.  
"Tut, my dear." Retorted her husband in a good mood. Back then, I settled for a witch aswell." He laughed mischievously and gave his wife a kiss.  
"Fergus McDuck you still have the same mouth of shame in death as in your lifetime!" Scolded Downy. But her look was loving and you could see the humor flashing in her face as she hit him on the back of the head for his remark.

Scrooge and Magica could not understand what the two said and only watched the spectacle in amazement as the spirits disappeared into the afterlife.  
"I like your mother." Magica deadpanned.

Her heart was still beating wild because she was almost blown. What would Scrooge think, if one day he found out it was basically her, whom gave him his dime?  
She wasn't ready to find out yet.

She snuggled a little closer to him when she suddenly realized what she was doing. With bright red cheeks she let go of the man and stammered some words that sounded like an apology or something like that.

Sorrow scurried over Scrooge's face, but Magica didn't even notice in her embarrassment. Now that she was out of danger, she would hardly want to lie any further in his arms. His heart hurt when he thought of that. But it was clear to him that only the need had brought her to it.

Without knowing it, they were both thinking the same thing. How Magica wanted to stay with him. How much he wanted her to stay.

Magica stared at the door. Scrooge's room seemed like a sanctuary to her and the rest of the castle was exile. Was the rest of the clan really reassured? Or would they ambush her as soon as she left the room? But even beyond that, she just wasn't ready to give up his presence for today.

"I...should probably go as well..." She heard herself say. Just saying those words drove tears into her eyes, quickly turning her back to Scrooge so he wouldn't notice. "Thank you for your help...but don't think that I will spare you for that at our next encounter!"

Now, now is the time to go Magica. Go before you betray yourself! She admonished herself, but her feet did not obey her.

While she was still standing there hating herself, she suddenly felt gentle arms wrapped around her. Feelt Scrooge's warm body as he pulled her to himself.  
Astonished, she noticed that he trembled slightly and it was as if she could feel his fast heartbeat on her back.  
Was he nervous? Because of... her?

Neither of them said anything. They just stood there and feared every wrong word could ruin the moment.  
But finally Scrooge took a heart. He gently turned her over to himself. Now he could see her tears running down her face. Tenderly he stroked her cheek with his hand. Instinctively she leaned into his touch.

"Why are you crying? What are you afraid of Magica?" But she only looked at him with big, imploring eyes and couldn't make a sound.

If only he knew what was going on in her. It was clear to him that if he misinterpreted her behaviour, she would turn away from him in disgust forever. Dime or not. But to see her like that broke his heart. Maybe...yes maybe, there was a chance for him...  
Putting everything on one card, he pulled her into a tender embrace.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight? I...I want you to stay..." He whispered into her ear.

What should she answer now? Did Scrooge allow himself a joke with her? Had he noticed her feelings and now paid her back the pain of the past years? Her mind shouted that she should push him away and flee.  
But her heart...

"Yes..." She only whispered while new tears were blazing their trail.

She was so afraid that everything was just a joke to him, but now it was said.  
He pushed her a little away from himself to look her in the eye. Unbelief but also joy were reflected in his. "Really? His voice revealed that he had exactly the same fear as she had.  
How similar they were in so many ways.

It happened by itself. The distance between them slowly narrowed until their lips found each other in a delicate first kiss.  
Surprised, they both flinched right back. They hadn't even noticed what had happened. With bright red cheeks they faced each other for a moment, both with a pleasant smile on their lips.  
Until Magica shrugged her shoulders "To hell with it..." She grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him towards her.

"I want you to kiss me Scrooge..." 

Her lips were only millimetres away from his, but she left it up to him to decide whether he wanted it or not.

She seemed superior, but in reality she was terribly afraid of his reaction. Was she too demanding? But the brief touch of their lips had felt so good...  
Her concerns evaporated as his warm hand caressed her cheek. "I want that too..." He whispered. 

Tenderly he kissed her a second time. At first quite timidly, but when he felt her sink into the touch, he pulled her to his body and deepened the kiss.  
It took quite a while for them to separate again. Content, they laid their foreheads against each other.

Magica's hands had come to rest on his chest. For the first time she noticed that Scrooge was wearing nothing but a thin undershirt that hid little to nothing.  
Dreamily she stroked over it and enjoyed the feeling of the strong muscles under her fingers.  
Scrooge drew in the air sharply at her innocent touch. 

Finally he pulled her back into an affectionate embrace, his lips close to her ear. "Aren't you exhausted Magica? Come, let us go to bed.."

He still couldn't quite believe that she wanted to stay the night with him. And even though he was more than aware of her attractive body, today he really wanted nothing more than to hold and protect her in his arms.  
No more, but also no less.

"Yes..." she put her arms around his neck so she could nestle closer to him. "Please, hold me tight...don't let me go."

Scrooge smiled softly. Since she stormed into his room full of fear, Magica was unusually affectionate and cuddly. His ancestors must have really been trying to get this, otherwise so strong, woman to flee into his arms.

Of course he didn't want Magica to be afraid, but a tiny part of him might have been a little grateful. He would have preferred to never let her go ever again.

Scrooge took her by the hand and led her to the bed. He crawled in and held up the blanket for her so that she could lie down with him. She did so, but found no rest, she wanted to be closer. She wanted…  
More...

"I can't sleep in that dress..." She began hesitantly.

"Can't you conjure up a nightgown or something like that? Scrooge inquired innocently on her complaint.

She watched him silently for a moment. In some ways he was really a little slow on the uptake.

"Is that necessary?" She asked with a piercing look. Scrooge still didn't seem to understand.  
She resolutely straightened up on her knees in bed and turned her back towards him. She pushed her hair out of her neck to give access to the zipper.  
"Will you help me open the dress?" She asked him in a sly voice.

The insecurity was written all over Scrooge's face, but he complied to her request.  
Magica gracefully pulled the dress over her head. Still with her back to him, she began to open the clasp of her bra. But suddenly his hands held her back.

"Magica, don't..."

Embarrassed, she let her head down.  
"Why not? Does it bother you to see me? Is it unpleasant for you?“

The training of every witch also included the art of seduction. That Scrooge had stopped her completely threw her out of concept. Did she do something wrong? Wasn't she attractive enough to seduce him?

The elder witches were right when they called her a failure. Couldn't she do anything right?  
She felt tears coming into her eyes again. Why was she so prone to cry today? She was pathetic.

Scrooge realized that he had misspoke.

To calm her down, he gently kissed her still bare neck, lovingly stroking her upper arms.  
„Magica, you are beautiful and believe me, in any other place, at another time, I would not hesitate to see more of you...to touch you...  
You may call me old-fashioned, but here in the house of my ancestors, whose spirits watch over it and my sister under one roof..."  
His cheeks glowed red with embarrassment, he must appear so prudish compared to a witch. "It is just inappropriate..."

Magica had meanwhile turned to him and looked into his sheepish face. A man with so much decency that there even was such a thing.

"Besides...we shouldn't go too fast. We have all the time now. I desire you Magica, I admit that openly and for a long time that is.  
But tonight, I just want to hold you in my arms and watch over your sleep...I'm sorry that I'm so straitlaced ..."  
If possible his cheeks glowed even more.

His words warmed her heart, but still she felt so insecure. Even if they didn't go any further, she wanted to feel his warmth on her skin. She felt so vulgar compared to him.  
Her voice was nothing more than a faltering whisper. "I understand that, but...I just want to be close to you, just want your warmth..." Her words broke off in a suppressed sob.  
Today just had mentally finished her.

Suddenly Scrooge realized what was going on inside her. Actually, he was the vulgar idiot who only thought of one thing. Magica's day must have been hell for her, perhaps the encounter with the spirits of his ancestors had traumatized her. He wanted to protect her and with honorable feelings in his heart, it didn't matter how this happened. The important thing was that she felt secure.

"I am sorry…Come here, I understand..."

Without it appearing sexual, he first grazed his own shirt off his body and then gently loosened the closure of her bra. Of course, only after he had made sure one last time that it was okay with her.

He let himself sink back into bed and pulled her tenderly into his arms.  
She was right, her warm, soft body felt so good. All of sudden he was at complete peace.

Immediately Magica cuddled up gratefully to him.

His strong arms were tightly closed around her and she felt safe and secure like never before.  
The certainty that he would never touch her, even in this situation, gave her additional relief. She hadn't even noticed how stressed she was by the thought of being just a sexual object.  
Yes, after they' ve been together like this for a while. Both their hands roamed over each other's bodies.

Yes, both their kisses weren't just limited to each other's lips.

But every touch was so tender, so loving, as if it were just normal.

Even as his hand carefully touched her breasts and stroked through the delicate plumage. She felt that there were no ulterior motives from him.  
His hand just belonged there.

"I like to touch you. You feel so good..." Scrooge kissed her tenderly and she leaned towards him to deepen it.  
"And I like being touched by you. As soft and innocent as it is." She embraced his face with her hands so that he looked directly into her eyes.  
"Is it very naughty of me to want more of this?"

She put a finger on his lips before he could say anything. "No, don't worry, I don't mean now. To be honest, I needed exactly this today. That is enough".  
Scrooge looked silently into her eyes for a while and she blushed under his gaze.  
She lay on her back while he leaned on his elbows over her. Their bodies so close that he could feel her warmth.

"I love you Magica..."

He finally uttered.

Magica stared at him. Suddenly her heart was beating wild again. She couldn't say anything. Not because she didn't return his feelings. Because in Circes name, how much she did that. For so many, seemingly endless years.

But his words came so unexpectedly and yet were the answer to everything.  
Again tears suddenly ran down her face. But this time they were tears of relief and joy.  
Scrooge gave her all the time she needed. He kept caressing her cheek and made her understand that everything she was doing was fine. There was no wrong answer. There was no compulsion.  
He just wanted her to know how he felt.

All of a sudden she just pulled him beside her and snuggled up to him as close as she could. Again his arms closed around her, making sure she knew she was safe and welcome at his side.

"I love you Scrooge..."

Her breath tousled the delicate feathers on his neck, so close she pressed to him.  
"I love you..." She repeated happily.

Now it was up to Scrooge not to be able to answer anything anymore. He just pulled her a little closer and kissed her silky hair.  
Satisfied with himself and the world and the universe in general.

Closely embraced, they finally fell asleep. Right here, they belonged.  
Belonged together.


	2. Epilog

Matilda was very surprised. Normally her brother never got up after 6 o'clock, no matter if on vacation or at home. That he wasn't up yet when she went into the kitchen at 7am to make breakfast surprised her. But maybe he had finally become reasonable and allowed himself some rest and sleep.

But when he still hadn't come out of his room at 9 o'clock, she began to worry. Was he perhaps ill and unable to move? Or even worse? She resolutely set off for his room. Maybe everything was fine, he had been up for some time but had forgotten about breakfast while working.  
That sure would look like him.

She stood in front of his door and listened, no sound was heard. Determined, she knocked and opened the door carefully so as not to startle him.  
Well...he really seemed so reasonable to allow himself more sleep, for he had overheard her knocking and entering.

Peacefully he lay in his bed and slept the sleep of the righteous.  
So far everything was fine with the situation.

In bewilderment, she stared at the bed. She could clearly see that he was not alone in it. He held another person firmly in his arms, from whom she could not see more than a mob of long black hair. So tightly cuddled together they lay.

Since the blanket had slipped, she could also see that they both wore noticeably little on their bodies.

She decided that she herself was one person too many in this room and closed the door silently behind her again.  
She was already looking forward to hearing the story about it and to passing it on to her sister Hortense.

She poured herself a second cup of coffee and waited.  
Today would be a good day. She could feel that.


End file.
